Deep Inside Your Heart
by Divinne Oxalyth
Summary: "Kamu selalu menganggap ini candaan, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Soifon. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat kita membuat janji itu. Janji sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Read and Review, please!


**Deep Inside Your Heart**

-Di dalam hatimu yang terdalam, di sanalah diriku berada-

**By: Divinne Oxalyth**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pair: Ggio Vega and Suifeng**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, pendek, AU**

"Soifon-_sama, _terimalah bunga ini!"

"Soifon-_sama,_ berkencanlah denganku!"

"Soifon-_sama,_ ciumlah aku!"

"Soifon-_sama_!"

Soifon menghela napas dan berbalik—menatap semua laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Senyuman yang terlihat manis tertampang di bibir Soifon. Meskipun itu senyuman manis, pasti arti senyuman itu buruk. "Perlukah aku menarik bibir kalian sampai putus agar kalian diam?" Benar, 'kan?

"Ti—tidak usah, Soifon-_sama_." Semua laki-laki yang tadi mengikuti Soifon pun langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan perempuan berkepang itu. Tentu saja, muka Soifon tadi sangatlah menyeramkan. Bahkan lebih seram dari seorang penyihir. Bisa membayangkannya? Mungkin tidak, memangnya muka seorang penyihir itu seperti apa?

"Haah. Dasar orang aneh." Soifon kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya yang sudah berada di depannya. Saat melihat ada seseorang di depan pintu kelasnya, Soifon memutar bola matanya sebal karena orang itu pasti akan mengganggu harinya yang—seharusnya—tentram dan damai. "Setelah aku dikelilingi sekumpulan laki-laki yang aneh, apa aku juga harus bertemu denganmu, Ggio Vega?"

Lelaki yang di panggil Ggio Vega itu tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Soifon dengan manja. Dia mengusap-usap pipinya kepada rambut milik Soifon sehingga rambut Soifon terkadang menusuk pipinya, tapi dia tidak nemperdulikannya. Yang terpenting kesempatan langkanya untuk memeluk Soifon tidak boleh tersia-siakan. Tidak boleh. "Tentu saja kamu harus bertemu denganku. Bukankah aku pangeran berkuda putihmu?"

"Ggio, kamu tahu? Kuda tidak mungkin akan ditumpangi oleh harimau liar sepertimu." Soifon menyentuh pipi Ggio dengan lembut, lalu mencubitnya dengan keras. "Dan jangan sembarangan memelukku, Ggio Vega!"

"Aah! Sa—sakit Soifon! Lepas! Lepas!" Soifon melepas cubitannya dan tersenyum. "Aku heran kenapa semua laki-laki bisa terpesona padamu. Kamu pakai mantra apa, Soifon?" Ggio mengelus-elus pipinya yang berwarna merah untuk mengurangi rasa sakit akibat cubitan Soifon.

Soifon mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan malas dan mengatakan pada Ggio kalau mungkin banyak lelaki yang menyukainya karena dia jenius. Bukan mungkin sih, semua lelaki itu memang terpesona kepada Soifon karena kejeniusannya. Soifon pintar disemua bidang dan selalu menjadi juara pertama di kelasnya. Selalu.

Soifon melangkah memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya lalu membaca novel tebal miliknya. Ggio mengikuti Soifon dari belakang dan menghela napas dengan pelan. "Cobalah sekali-kali untuk tidak jenius, Soifon. Agar aku bisa selalu satu kelas denganmu jika setiap kelas diurutkan melalui nilai siswa." Ggio duduk di sebelah Soifon—masih sambil mengelus pipinya yang terlihat menggelembung dan berwarna merah.

"Untuk apa kamu satu kelas denganku, Ggio?" Soifon membalik lembar novelnya dan sedikit menggeser kursinya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ggio. Kedua bola mata abu-abu miliknya terus bergerak mengikuti huruf-huruf yang berbaris dengan rapi di lembaran kertas novelnya. Bola matanya yang indah itu sama sekali tidak ingin bertatapan dengan bola mata berwarna emas milik Ggio. Telinganya yang kecil bisa mendengar keluhan Ggio terhadap ucapannya.

"Bukankah saat kita berumur empat tahun aku pernah berjanji untuk melindungimu apa pun yang terjadi, Soifon?"

Soifon menghela napas dan menutup novelnya. "Ggio, itu sepuluh tahun lalu. Janji itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Atau bisa dibilang sudah basi dan berkarat. Mengerti?" Soifon memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutup rona merahnya setelah mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi pada saat Ggio berjanji akan melindungi dirinya untuk selamanya pada saat sepuluh tahun yang lalu, di tempat favorit mereka berdua sejak kecil.

"Tapi, aku harus menepati janji itu." Ggio menggeser bangkunya ke arah Soifon sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Jujur saja, Soifon yang terkenal cuek sekrang ini sangat gemas dengan pipi yang melendung itu. Walaupun Soifon tahu pipi itu melendung karena cubitannya yang keras, tetap saja keinginan untuk mencubit pipi itu lebih keras masih ingin dilakukan olehnya.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Soifon ketus sambil tetap membaca novelnya dengan serius.

"Itu karena aku menyayangimu, Soifon. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu." Ggio menyengir dan memegang tangan Soifon. Beberapa orang di dalam kelas mereka melihat tangan Ggio memegang tangan Soifon dengan marah.

Muka Soifon memerah dan badannya sedikit bergetar karena Ggio memegang tangannya. Soifon langsung menepis tangan Ggio dan memukul kepala Ggio menggunakan novelnya. "Jangan bicara hal yang menjijikkan itu di kelas, bodoh! Gara-gara ucapanmu itu semua laki-laki menatap tajam kepada kita!"

Ggio memutar kepala dan menggaruk-garuk pelan kepalanya. "Hehe." Ggio kembali menatap Soifon dan menekan pipi Soifon yang memerah. "Kamu merona loh, Soi."

Soifon menutup mukanya dengan buku sehingga Ggio tidak bisa melihat rona merahnya. "Bo—bodoh! Itu karena sekarang panas!"

"Hee. Begitu, ya?" Ggio tertawa kecil karena sikap Soifon dan menggeser kursinya menjauh dari Soifon setelah Byakuya—guru bahasanya—masuk ke dalam kelas.

**Pukul dua siang.**

Saat pulang sekolah semua laki-laki yang biasanya mengejar-ngejar Soifon tidak tampak. Tentu saja, karena ada Ggio di samping Soifon. Ditambah lagi Ggio merangkul pundak Soifon sehingga mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Para penggemar Soifon tidak mengikuti karena mereka berpikir bahwa Soifon memang ingin dirangkul oleh Ggio pada awalnya karena Soifon sama sekali tidak mengucapkan kata-kata untuk protes. Tapi pikiran para penggemar Soifon itu sangat salah, karena sekarang Soifon mengeluarkan urat kemarahannya di mana-mana.

"Kenapa tanganmu berada di pundakku, makhluk aneh?" tanya Soifon seraya mencubit telapak tangan Ggio. Saat Ggio meringis kesakitan, Soifon langsung melepas cubitannya. Tentu saja Soifon merasa kasihan kepada laki-laki bermata emas tersebut. Begini-begini hati Soifon yang membeku mempunyai sisi hangatnya.

"Itu agar tidak ada yang mengejarmu lagi, Soi. Dan juga agar aku lebih mudah mendekatimu tanpa beribu saingan seperti biasanya." Ggio mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Soifon dan mengecup pelan pipi perempuan bermata abu itu.

"Mau aku pukul lagi?" Soifon mengambil novel super tebal miliknya yang berada di dalam tasnya. Mungkin novel itu ada seribu lembar. Ah, tidak mungkin, ya?

Ggio menggeleng dan merebut novel Soifon. "Hari ini mukaku sudah cukup rata untuk seorang yang sangat tampan." Ggio memasukkan kembali novel tebal itu di dalam tas Soifon dan kembali merangkul pundak Soifon. "Soi, mau ikut aku ke _café_ Vega?"

"Vega? Rasanya nama jelek itu familiar di telingaku." Soifon meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan berpura-pura berpikir.

"Ayolah Soi, itu nama kekasihmu ini. Masa' kamu lupa?" Mata emas Ggio berkaca-kaca. "Dan nama itu tidak jelek!"

Soifon terbahak melihat muka Ggio yang seperti kucing tersesat. "Aku hanya bercanda. Dan kamu bukan kekasihku. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu ke _café_." Soifon berjinjit dan mengacak-acak rambut Ggio.

Senyum Ggio mengembang di bibirnya. Ggio menggenggam tangan Soifon dan langsung berjalan menuju _café._ "Kalau begitu, _let's go_!"

**Pukul tiga sore.**

**Di **_**café**_** Vega.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, Ggio dan Soifon sampai di _café_ Vega. "Harusnya kamu bilang kalau _café_ ini jauh! Karena kita pergi tanpa kendaraan, kita menghabiskan satu jam untuk ke sini!" protes Soifon sambil menarik kepangan rambut Ggio dengan keras sebagai hukuman yang setimpal.

"Ma—maaf _Hime-sama_!" Soifon langsung melepas cengkramannya pada rambut Ggio. Tentu saja karena Soifon tidak ingin menghancurkan kepangan Ggio yang sudah terlihat sangat _perfect_. Soifon selalu tidak tahan melihat kepangan yang acak-acakan. Maniak kepangan? Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

Ggio membuka pintu _café_ dan disambut oleh seorang pelayan wanita atau bisa disebut _maid._ Setelah _maid_ tersebut mengantar Ggio dan Soifon ke meja yang kosong, _maid_ itu menulis pesanan kedua remaja tersebut.

"Oh ya, Ggio, kenapa _café_ ini di namakan _café_ Vega? Aku tidak pernah tau kalau nama itu cukup terkenal." tanya Soifon sambil menyeruput _cappuccino_ dingin yang baru diantarkan oleh seorang _maid_ kepadanya beberapa menit setelah mereka duduk di tempat yang kosong.

"Kalau tidak salah, saat malam hari, atap _café_ ini akan menjadi transparan sehingga semua pengunjung bisa melihat bintang. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa harus Vega. Mungkin karena nama itu adalah nama yang paling keren?" Ggio ikut menyeruput _cappuccino_ miliknya dan menatap keluar jendela. Langit sekarang sudah mulai menggelap dan matahari pun sudah tertidur untuk beristirahat. "Soi, sekarang sudah hampir malam. Aku tidak sadar kalau kita sudah lama berada di sini. Kamu mau pulang atau mau melihat bintang dulu?"

"Ng, aku mau melihat bintang. Kita tunggu sampai malam saja." Soifon menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Matanya selalu menangkap orang-orang yang sedang berpacaran. Ada yang saling menyuapi, bergandengan tangan, dan masih banyak lagi. "Ggio, kenapa di sini banyak sepasang kekasih?"

Ggio tersenyum geli saat mendengar pertanyaan Soifon. "Karena melihat makan malam bersama di bawah sekumpulan bintang itu sangat romantis." Soifon mengangguk dengan polos. "Aku mengajakmu kesini karena aku ingin kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih di mata orang lain."

Muka Soifon yang tadinya polos sekarang menjadi merah padam. "Su—sudah kuduga kamu merencanakan sesuatu." Dengan gugup, Soifon memainkan sedotan berwarna putih yang ada di gelasnya.

"Kamu selalu menganggap ini candaan, tapi aku memang mencintaimu, Soifon. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat kita membuat janji itu. Janji sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Ggio tersenyum lembut kepada Soifon. Sedangkan Soifon semakin merona.

**Pukul setengah tujuh malam.**

(masih) **di **_**café**_** Vega.**

"Untuk semua pengunjung _café_ Vega, sekarang kalian bisa melihat bintang-bintang dari sini, silahkan menikmati," ujar salah satu pelayan dan atap _café_ tersebut berubah menjadi transparan.

"Waah. Indahnya." Mata Soifon berkaca-kaca melihat bintang-bintang yang ada di atas kepalanya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Ggio." Soifon tersenyum manis dan kembali meminum _cappuccino-_nya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin meminta imbalan." Ggio menarik pelan dagu Soifon dan mengecup pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Soifon." Mata Soifon sedikit terbelalak dan memegang pipinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Ggio.

**Besok pagi.**

**Di sekolah.**

"Soifon-_sama_, apa anda sakit? Muka anda terlihat pucat dan kusut."

"Soifon-_sama_, apa anda ingin aku antar ke ruang UKS?"

"Soifon-_sama_, apa anda ingin saya membawakan tas anda yang kelihatannya berat itu?"

Soifon berbalik dan menatap ketiga laki-laki yang kelihatannya mencemaskan Soifon dan tersenyum lembut. "Tidak usah. Aku hanya kelelahan. Terima kasih. Dan tasku tidak berat, kok. Aku hanya membawa novel lima ratus lembar." Soifon berbalik dan melangkah menuju kelasnya.

"Soifon-_sama_ tersenyum pada kita. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat senyuman semanis itu. Berarti Soifon-_sama _benar-benar sakit. Soifon-_sama _tidak mungkin tersenyum kepada kita," ucap salah satu penggemar Soifon.

Soifon mengusap-usap matanya dan sedikit menguap. Semalaman Soifon hanya tidur selama lima jam. Oleh karena itu dia masih mengantuk. Kalau ingin menanyakan kenapa dia hanya tidur sebentar, jawabannya karena perkataan Ggio saat di cafe selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Soifon menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu dan menghela napas. "Kenapa ada orang ini lagi?" gumam Soifon.

"Soi, kamu kenapa? Mukamu terlihat pucat. Apa kamu sakit?" Ggio menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Soifon. "Kamu tidak demam. Lalu kenapa mukamu terlihat pucat? Apalagi lingkaran hitam besar yang ada di bawah matamu itu. Lingkaran itu menawan sekali."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ggio. Aku hanya kelelahan sedikit karena seseorang. Sudah ya, aku mau tidur di mejaku dulu." Soifon pergi meninggalkan Ggio dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi lalu tertidur. Ggio mengikuti Soifon dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Ggio mengusap poni Soifon dengan pelan. "Kamu membuatku khawatir, bodoh." Ggio merinding saat dia merasakan hawa dingin di belakangnya. Pasti para lelaki di kelasnya menatap dingin Ggio lagi. "A—aku tidak melakukan apapun, kok!"

**Sepulang sekolah.**

"Haah. Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa tertidur di tengah-tengah pelajaran, Soifon." Ggio mengacak-acak rambut Soifon dan memainkan kepangan dengan pita putih panjang yang menggantung di rambut Soifon.

Soifon menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras dan mengambil kepangannya dari tangan Ggio. "Berisik! Seharusnya kamu membangunkan aku saat itu! Kalau kamu membangunkanku, pasti aku tidak akan dimarahi Urahara-_sensei_!" Soifon menguap pelan.

"Maaf, maaf. Saat itu aku sedang memperhatikan papan tulis." Ggio mencubit pipi Soifon yang mengembung. "Lagipula kenapa kamu bisa kekurangan tidur?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri." Soifon menyipitkan matanya dan menunjuk seseorang yang berada jauh di depannya. "Bukankah itu Kuchiki Rukia?"

Ggio melihat seseorang yang di tunjuk Soifon dan mengangguk kecil. "Sepertinya iya."

"Soifon-_san_!" panggil seorang perempuan yang bernama Rukia. Rukia berlari kecil ke arah Soifon dan Ggio. "Hai, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Semakin lama kalian seperti magnet saja." Rukia memukul lengan Ggio dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja! Kita ini 'kan sepasang kekasih~ benar 'kan, Soi?" Ggio memeluk Soifon dengan erat sehingga Soifon menendang perutnya dan Ggio terpental kebelakang. Pasti sakit.

"Jangan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin!" Soifon merapihkan roknya dan kembali menatap Rukia. "Kamu tidak berubah sejak satu tahun yang lalu."

Rukia memeluk Soifon dengan erat. "Kamu juga tidak berubah. Tetap menjadi _Hime-sama_ di SMA Karakura ini." Rukia melepas pelukannya dan mencubit kedua pipi Soifon. "Yah, sejak aku pindah sekolah ke SMA Las Noches, aku selalu terbayang sekolah lamaku ini. Jadi aku kemari."

"Hee. Bukankah kamu kemari karena rindu padaku, Rukia? Tapi sayang sekali, aku sudah dimiliki Soifon." Ggio kembali memeluk Soifon dan menempelkan dagunya di puncak kepala Soifon.

"Kata-katamu membuatku geli, Ggio. Ya sudah, aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara kalian. Oh ya, kemarin malam aku berada di _café_ Vega bersama Byakuya _nii_-_sama_. Dan coba tebak, aku melihat siapa di sana?" Rukia tertawa kecil saat Soifon terlihat meneguk ludahnya dengan berat. "Yap, tepat sekali, aku melihat kalian sedang bermesraan. Dan tanpa sengaja, aku memotret kalian. Sengaja, sih. Lain kali foto itu akan aku pasang di mading sekolah ini dengan ukuran ekstra besar. _Bye_~" Rukia berlari dengan riang menjauh dari Soifon dan Ggio.

Soifon melangkah untuk mengejar Rukia, tapi badannya tidak bisa bergerak karena Ggio masih memeluknya. Karena Ggio terlihat santai-santai saja, Soifon menenangkan pikirannya dengan berpikir kalau Rukia pasti hanya bercanda.

**Esok pagi.**

**Di sekolah.**

"Soifon-_sama_, apa anda dengan Ggio Vega berpacaran?"

"Soifon-_sama_, kenapa anda dengan Ggio Vega terlihat mesra?"

"Soifon-_sama_, kenapa anda memperbolehkan Ggio Vega mencium pipi anda?"

Soifon membalikkan badannya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung. Soifon tidak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan para laki-laki itu. Semua laki-laki hanya membalas tatapan Soifon dengan menunjuk mading. Mata abu milik Soifon melihat mading dan mulutnya menganga. Fotonya bersama Ggio saat berada di _café_ terpajang di mading. Itu berarti kemarin Rukia serius dengan perkataannya.

"Kelihatannya kemarin Rukia tidak bercanda ya, Soifon?" Ggio muncul di belakang Soifon dan merangkul pundak Soifon. "Buatku sih ini bukan masalah, itu karena aku mencintaimu, Soifon." Ggio melepas rangkulannya dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Lagi-lagi dia bilang begitu." Soifon tersenyum dan bersenandung kecil. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya terlihat senang. Yang jelas ada hubunganya dengan lelaki bernama Ggio Vega tersebut.

Ggio ikut tersenyum saat melihat Soifon yang sedang tersenyum manis. "Kapan, ya perasaanku akan terbalaskan?" Ggio duduk di kursinya dan berpikir. "Coba aku tebak, menurutku sekarang, sepulang sekolah, di _café_ Vega. Haha, bercanda."

"Soifon-_san_~ _ohayou_!" sapa seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang dengan poster tubuh yang ekhem. Maksimal. Sangat.

"Ah, Inoue. _Ohayou_. Ada apa?" Soifon duduk di bangkunya dan membaca novel tebalnya.

"Kapan Soifon-_san_ akan menerima Vega-_kun_? Aku baru saja mendengar gosip tentang kalian yang bermesraan sih, jadi aku pikir Soifon-_san_ sudah menerima Vega-_kun_." Orihime tersenyum dan duduk di depan Soifon sambil menunjuk Ggio.

Pipi Soifon memerah saat mendengar ucapan Orihime. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Lagipula untuk apa kamu menanyakan itu?" Soifon memasang _poker face_-nya dan menatap Orihime dengan sinis dengan muka yang masih memerah.

Orihime tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ucapan Soifon. "Tapi kasihan Vega-_kun_. Lihat saja. Dari tadi dia menatapmu. Pasti Vega-_kun_ benar-benar menyukaimu, Soifon-_san_." Orihime menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Kalau Soifon-_san _ tidak percaya bahwa Vega-_kun _menyukai Soifon-_san_, coba saja lihat _wallpaper_ Vega-_kun_, jika _wallpaper_ itu berfoto Soifon-_san_, itu berarti Vega-_kun_ benar-benar menyukaimu. Itu kebiasaan anak laki-laki di sekolah ini. Foto perempuan yang disukainya pasti dijadikan _wallpaper_ ponselnya." Orihime bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Soifon yang masih memikirkan ucapan Orihime.

Soifon menatap Ggio yang sedang berbincang dengan Tesla Lindocruz—sahabat Ggio. Mata abu Soifon terus melihat gerak-gerik Ggio. Dari melihat senyumannya, gerakan bibirnya saat berbicara, sampai Soifon tidak sadar kalau Ggio juga menatapnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya ucapan Orihime. Apakah dia akan menerima Ggio atau tidak?

Ggio menatap Soifon yang sedang menatapnya dengan terbengong-bengong. Seulas senyuman terpasang di bibir Ggio. "Soifon terlalu serius menatapku, ya. Jangan-jangan dia sedang memikirkan jawaban dari perasaanku?"

"Kamu terlalu percaya diri ya, Ggio. Mana mungkin Soifon memikirkanmu. Kalau dia memikirkanmu, mungkin sekolah ini sudah runtuh," ujar Tesla. Ggio mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ucapan Tesla. "Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda." Tesla mengacak-acak rambut Ggio sampai rambut Ggio berantakan. "Sebaiknya kamu langsung merebutnya sebelum ada yang mendahuluimu. Oke, sudah dulu ya, aku ingin menemui Menoly." Tesla meninggalkan Ggio dan melambaikan tangannya.

Ggio menjulurkan lidahnya dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku akan merebut Soifon. Dia 'kan milikku." Ggio tertawa kecil saat melihat Soifon bersin dengan keras.

**Sepulang sekolah.**

Soifon menghela napas berkali-kali. Entah kenapa perkataan Orihime menempel di pikirannya. Orihime mengatakan bahwa Ggio benar-benar menyukai Soifon. Tapi kalau tidak? Soifonlah yang akan malu jika itu tidak benar sementara Soifon menerima Ggio. Soifon menghela napas lagi.

"Kalau menghela napas terus nanti kamu kekurangan oksigen loh. Tapi kalau kamu kehabisan oksigen, aku bersedia memberi oksigenku untukmu," ucap Ggio tepat di telinga Soifon.

"Tidak usah, Ggio. Kalau kamu melakukannya mungkin kamu akan terlempar ke luar angkasa karena tendanganku." Soifon menutup telinganya dan Soifon mengambil ponselnya. Soifon mengetik sesuatu dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada Ggio. "Kamu tahu ini _e-mail_ dari siapa? Kata-katanya menjijikkan."

Ggio mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu aku, Soi. Dan apanya yang kata-kata menjijikkan? Aku 'kan hanya menulis 'Aku mencintaimu' saja!"

"Memang, tapi itu menjijikkan." Soifon menaruh ponselnya di dalam tasnya dan kembali berjalan. "Ggio, boleh aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar?" Soifon menyodorkan tangannya kepada Ggio.

Ggio merogoh saku celananya dan menaruh ponselnya di tangan Soifon. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Soifon mengaktifkan ponsel Ggio dan tersenyum setelah melihat wallpaper Ggio. Soifon mengembalikan ponsel Ggio dan bersenandung kecil. "Yang di katakan Inoue benar. _Wallpaper_ Ggio itu fotoku saat di festival kembang api," gumam Soifon di sela-sela senandungnya.

Ggio menaruh kembali ponselnya di saku celananya dan mengejar Soifon yang berada jauh di depannya. "Soifon, tadi kamu melihat apa?" Ggio menghentikan langkahnya saat Soifon diam di tempatnya. Ggio menepuk pundak Soifon pelan. "Soifon? Ada apa?"

Soifon membalikkan badannya dan menatap mata emas milik Ggio. "Ggio, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Soifon. Ggio yang awalnya kebingungan hanya mengangguk. "Apa benar kamu menyukaiku?"

Ggio tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Soifon. "Tentu saja."

Soifon menundukkan kepalanya agar Ggio tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "Kenapa kamu menyukaiku?"

Ggio berhenti mengacak rambut Soifon dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Karena kamu baik, pintar, dan tentu saja kamu cantik. Kamu sudah sempurna di mataku." Ggio memeluk Soifon dan menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Soifon. "Kamu sudah menempati hatiku yang awalnya kosong. Kamu selalu ada di dalam hatiku." Gombal? Sangat.

Soifon mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dan marah. Sebuah tanda tanya yang besar melayang-layang di atas kepala Ggio. Soifon yang tidak ingin mengatakannya hanya menunjuk sekelilingnya yang di penuhi orang yang sedari tadi menonton Ggio dan Soifon.

"Apa aku mengucapkannya dengan keras?" tanya Ggio. Soifon mengangguk pelan. Kini keringat dingin membanjiri badan Ggio. "Oh tidak."

Sekumpulan laki-laki menyiapkan diri untuk mengejar Ggio. Ada yang menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, ada yang merapatkan tali sepatunya, bahkan ada yang menyikat gigi agar saat berteriak napasnya tidak bau. Setelah siap, dengan kompak mereka berteriak, "GGIO VEGA!" Dan sekumpulan laki-laki tersebut mengejar Ggio yang lari bersama Soifon.

"Ggio, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Soifon. Soifon menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Ggio. Tapi Ggio sama sekali tidak melepas genggamannya, melainkan mempererat genggamannya.

Ggio memutar sedikit kepalanya dan tersenyum. "_Café_ Vega. Dan seperti yang tidak kamu harapkan, kita ke sana berlari."

Soifon membelalakkan matanya. _Café_ Vega? Berlari? Tanpa kendaraan? Oh tidak. Soifon mengeratkan genggamanya agar tidak tidak terlepas dari Ggio. Ggio hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Soifon.

**Satu jam setelahnya.**

**Di **_**café**_** Vega.**

Soifon duduk di bangku yang sudah di pesan dan memegang dadanya, lalu mengatur napasnya. Sedangkan Ggio yang merasa biasa-biasa saja sedang memesan minuman.

Perjalanan kali ini lebih cepat tapi melelahkan. Masa' untuk kabur dari para lelaki yang siap menyerang Ggio kapanpun dan dimanapun saja harus pergi sejauh ini? Setidaknya menyumput di balik pohon yang dekat dengan SMA Karakura saja 'kan bisa. Tapi Soifon tidak memarahi Ggio sedikitpun. Karena rasa capeknya membuat Soifon lupa akan masalah itu.

Ggio tertawa geli melihat Soifon yang terlihat kehabisan oksigen. Awalnya Ggio ingin menggoda Soifon dengan berkata bahwa Ggio akan memberi Soifon oksigen lagi. Tapi Ggio belum sanggup untuk bertemu sekumpulan alien di luar angkasa setelah ditendang Soifon.

Soifon mengangkat tangannya dan meremas udara. Ggio memiringkan kepalanya. "A—air. Aku butuh air." Soifon menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan menggesek-gesekan kepalanya.

Ggio menurunkan tangan Soifon yang terangkat. "_Please _deh, Soi. Itu bukan karaktermu. Karaktermu itu kuat seperti banteng."

"Aku memang kuat, tapi aku bukan banteng, bodoh!" Soifon mengangkat kepalanya dan mencubit tangan Ggio yang memegang tangannya. Tapi Ggio tidak bergeming. Bukannya tidak sakit, Ggio hanya ingin tangannya dipegang Soifon. Mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Seorang _maid_ membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada dua buah minuman dingin. "Ini pesanannya. Dua gelas _cappuccino_ dingin. Selamat menikmati, Soifon, Ggio." _Maid_ berambut orange panjang tersebut tertawa kecil dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Soifon membelalakkan matanya dan menoleh. "Inoue?" Soifon melepas cubitannya pada Ggio dan menyeruput _cappuccino_-nya. "Kok dia bisa ada di sini? Sejak kapan dia bekerja di sini?"

Ggio menyeringai sambil menatap sekelilingnya. "Dia mengikuti kita. Teman dekatku dan teman dekatmu saja ada di sini." Ggio menaruh jari telunjuknya di pipi kanan Soifon dan menekannya sehingga Soifon menoleh ke kiri. "Lihat, di meja sebelah kita ada Tesla dan Menoly. Dan di meja dekat meja mereka ada Rukia dan _Nii-sama _tercintanya yang selalu memberikan banyak pekerjaan rumah. Entahlah apa yang mereka rencanakan."

"Dasar," gumam Soifon sambil kembali menyeruput _cappuccino_-nya.

Ggio merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Ggio melihat layar ponselnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tesla?"

Soifon menatap Ggio dengan bingung. "Tadi kamu bilang apa? Sepertinya tadi kamu menggumamkan sesuatu."

Ggio menggeleng dan membaca pesan dari Tesla. "Tanyakan perasaan Soifon di hadapan teman-teman?" baca Ggio dengan pelan. Ggio tersenyum kecil dan menatap Tesla. Tesla menoleh dan menunjuk Soifon. Ggio yang mengerti hanya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Minumanku sudah habis, Ggio." Soifon menyodorkan gelasnya kepada Ggio dan menatap gelas milik Ggio yang masih berisi banyak. "Kamu belum selesai? Kalau begitu akan aku tunggu."

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Soifon?" tanya Ggio sambil memain-mainkan gelasnya.

"Ng? Jawaban apa? Ulangan matematika dadakan tadi?"

Ggio menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan! Maksudku jawabanmu tentang perasaanku. Apa perasaanmu kepadaku?" Ggio memalingkan mukanya. Tapi ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Tesla yang sedang cekikikan, Ggio menundukkan kepalanya.

Muka Soifon memerah dari ujung telinga kanan sampai ujung telinga kiri. Soifon menggesek jari telunjuknya dengan meja. "Ng, karena aku me—me—menyukaimu, maka aku akan me—menerima cintamu." Soifon menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Mata Ggio berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis. "Benarkah?"

Soifon mengangkat kepalanya dan memegang dadanya. "Ya, kamu su—sudah menempati ha—hatiku yang paling dalam, Ggio." Ggio yang masih berkaca-kaca langsung memeluk Soifon. "Aku mencintaimu, Ggio," ucap Soifon dengan pelan.

Tesla yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Soifon dan Ggio, langsung berteriak, "Akhirnya _hime_-_sama_ di sekolah kita menerima kucing ganas itu! Dan yang mengejutkan, kata-kata _hime-sama _tadi sinetron banget!" Semua teman Soifon dan Ggio tersenyum dan tertawa. Kecuali Byakuya tentunya.

Soifon membelalakkan matanya dan melepas pelukannya. "Aku lupa kalau ada mereka!" Soifon menunjuk Tesla dengan bergetar.

Ggio menyeringai dan mencium pipi Soifon. "Itu memang tujuanku. Membuatmu mengakui perasaanmu di depan teman-teman." Ggio mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Soifon mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya kepada lantai lalu menendang Ggio ke atas sehingga Ggio terlempar menembus atap _café_ tersebut. "Dasar Ggio bodoh!"

**Di luar cafe.**

Segerombolan laki-laki yang tadi memburu Ggio menengok ke kanan dan kiri hingga mereka mendengar suara sesuatu yang hancur. "Hei, Ggio Vega ada di langit! Ayo kita kejar dia!" teriak salah seorang di antara mereka. Dan segerombolan laki-laki tersebut pergi mengejar Ggio. "GGIO VEGA! TAK AKAN KAMI AMPUNI JIKA KAMU MEREBUT SOIFON-_SAMA_!" teriak mereka bersama-sama.

**Tamat.**

Setelah mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah, akhirnya daku meng-_publish _fic lagi! Dan tanpa direncanakan, fic ini untuk merayakan Soifon tercintah yang sedang berulang tahun. Sebenarnya, fic ini untuk Yumi-_nee _yang terus-terusan ganti akun. Tapi aku engga yakin fic ini akan diberikan untuk Yumi-_nee_. Kenapa? Karena gaya penulisanku sangatlah rendaaaaaah dari pada penulis fic GgioSoi lainnya! orz tapi yah, cuma ini yang bisa aku tulis... Hiksu hiksu srooot #ngelapingus.

Ya sudah, aku hanya bisa meratapi nasibku sebagai author tak bermutu. #pundungdipojokan

Jujur banget yah, aku pusing lima puluh keliling ngebaca fic ini! Soalnya, banyak banget yang kata-katanya di_italic_ ada yang merasa pusing juga? Kalau ada, maafkan dakuh!

Oh ya, sebenarnya aku engga tau cara penulisan judul yang benar (besar kecilnya) ada yang bisa mengajari author oon ini?

Sampai jumpa di fic engga bermutu milikku lainnya! #lambai-lambaisaputanganbekasingus.


End file.
